


not quite a damsel

by blatant_sock_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, accidental top!kara danvers, humor and porn and humor hopefully in that order, power-bottom-turned-bottom!lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatant_sock_account/pseuds/blatant_sock_account
Summary: “You saved my life, Supergirl,” Lena said, her voice breathy. She offered a coy smile, so out-of-place with the way she rested her hand against Kara’s chest, her fingers rubbing small circles into the bulletproof fabric in a way that sent small jolts of electricity zinging throughout Kara’s torso. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”





	not quite a damsel

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason, I had the roughest time getting this one written. I, uh, sure hope it's coherent!

Kara grit her teeth as she sped across National City, following the sound of Lena’s voice. 

She was going to find Lena. She was going to rescue her. And then she was going to kill her. 

_“And just what makes you think,”_ Lena’s voice was steady, loud in Kara’s ears despite still being miles away, _“that my darling aunt would have any interest in paying off your ransom for me?”_

The only answer to her taunt was a loud smack, and Kara pushed herself to fly even faster, her vision blurring with the speed.

_“Oh, is this supposed to be an interrogation now? I've dealt with worse back in grade school.”_

(Kara was going to save Lena, hug her tight, and tell her just how much of an idiot she is.) 

Kara burst through the window of a conveniently-abandoned warehouse and assessed the room. Lena was slouched in a wooden chair, a pair of handcuffs linking her wrists to the slats behind her, and Kara stepped protectively in front of her on instinct. A single man—seemingly human, armed with a pistol—stood nearby, shocked. If Kara had to guess, this guy had no idea what he was doing, and certainly didn’t have a contingency plan for the appearance of Supergirl to protect a Luthor. Kara blew him over easily, making sure the gun slid from his hand to the other side of the room before turning heatedly to Lena.

“What were you thinking?” And if Kara’s voice was shrill and panicked, she could blame it on the angry red mark on Lena’s cheek that was already beginning to bruise. 

“Supergirl, what a surprise.” Lena raised an eyebrow, not able to sound less surprised if she’d tried. 

“I’m serious, Lena! You can’t—you can’t just _text_ someone that your driver is maybe kidnapping you!” 

Lena hummed noncommittally, suddenly looking over Kara’s shoulder. “Behind you.”

“Ugh!” Kara spun and caught the man’s punch in her palm, pushed his arm until he fell backwards and slid across the floor. “But really,” she brought her attention back to Lena. “What were you trying to do, pissing him off like that!? What if I hadn’t gotten here in time?”

“I had a backup plan.” Lena nodded her head towards the other end of the room. Kara turned again, with a dramatic roll of her eyes to show that they were _not_ done talking about this, and found the man crawling towards the gun in the corner. She beat him to it, crushed it beneath her heel, and pressed him against the floor with a foot to his back.

(Fighting un-modified humans posed a unique challenge, ironically. A single punch could easily tear through bones like tissue paper, and that wasn’t what Supergirl was about. Just the thought made her stomach churn.)

“Would these help at all?” Kara looked up to find Lena standing in front of her, handcuffs dangling from one wrist.

She stared, incredulous. 

Lena shrugged. “Backup plan.” 

Kara sighed, frustrated, and gave Lena her best attempt at a glare as she gently bent the metal cuff around her wrist until Lena was able to easily slip her hand free. Glared, while she reattached the handcuffs to the man pinned beneath her. Glared, while Lena said ever-so-smugly, “Perhaps he should learn to properly apply handcuffs before his next big abduction attempt.” Glared, while she wordlessly reached a hand out to Lena’s face, cupped her cheek, and ran her thumb gently across the bruised skin.

The man cursed and struggled against the cuffs, and Kara dropped her arm down with the force of someone who had both touched a burning surface and had skin cells capable of burning at temperatures lower than a couple thousand degrees. 

“Miss Luthor,” she said, perhaps too professional, perhaps overcompensating. “The FBI will be here shortly for the suspect, and then I will take you back to your apartment.” 

Lena’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “I supposed there’s no way I could convince you to let me go back to my office for the afternoon?”

“ _No_.”

-

Kara breathed in deeply as she flew, taking in the smell of the clouds around them, clearing her mind, very much not thinking about the way Lena was kissing lines up and down the side of her neck, sucking lightly at a spot just beneath her ear.

(“For someone supposedly afraid of flying you’re sure doing an awful lot to distract your pilot,” Kara had weakly joked the first time Lena’s hand had slipped into the neckline of her suit while they flew, hovering in place above the city so Kara could regain her focus and let Lena hear her talk without the wind billowing around them.

“I’ll trust you over a flying metal deathtrap any day,” Lena had responded. “Comprehensive design and statistics be damned.”)

Lena bit gently at the side of Kara’s neck, sending small tingles down her spine. 

But Kara wasn’t going to let that distract her. Because, darn it, she was _angry_ at Lena right now! No matter how amazing Lena may be, she’s still a human. And it’s just stupid for her to throw herself into danger unnecessarily as if she wasn’t just as terribly prone to gunshot wounds or broken bones or ruptured organs or any other number of lethal injuries as every other human on the planet. And—and, she can’t just keep running around acting invincible and taunting bad guys and smirking all frustratingly beautiful, because eventually things were going to go wrong and she’d wind up hurt or worse, and then what was _Kara_ supposed to do, huh!?

Exactly. 

And things have been so good lately, too! No threats from Cadmus, no threats from Lex, no threats from _anyone_ , really! (Excluding the not-particularly-mysterious text Lena had received the previous week from a private number saying only, ‘ _Be good to her, Lana. We both know the kind of dirt I have on you._ ’ But. That hardly counted.) Things had been good, and then Lena went and got kidnapped and injured by some random jerk with no ties to any sort of criminal organization and who didn’t even know how to throw a proper punch. It was… needless and ridiculous and so, so frustrating. 

And so as Kara landed at the balcony to Lena’s penthouse apartment and helped Lena step out of her grip, she mentally steeled herself to just—to just really give Lena a piece of her mind!

“I’m sorry,” is what she wound up saying. “For getting mad earlier. It—it’s just, I…”

“I understand,” Lena said, moving in close and touching their foreheads together. “It’s okay. We can talk later.” 

“Right.” Kara nodded. “I should go.” She still had to report to the DEO, after all. The kidnapper was almost certainly a lone agent, and she would likely have to give an eyewitness statement if he was to be turned over to the police. She stepped away from Lena, prepared to kick off from the balcony, faltered about a foot in the air at the feeling of a strong grip on her cape. 

“Not so fast, Supergirl,” Lena said with a smirk. 

Kara all-but-stumbled out of the air, landing with just a bit more force than necessary. “Oh, um, did you need something else?” In fact, she already had her suspicions about what else Lena might want. She could make a fairly educated guess just by the subtle way Lena raised her eyebrow, the way she immediately stepped closer into Kara’s personal space. But it wasn’t a good idea right now. Because Kara would lose track of time and be gone from work for too long and probably have to suffer through Alex giving her these sort of long-suffering looks for the rest of the day—like ‘I know what you’ve been doing and I wish I didn’t and now I don’t know what to do with that information’ type-looks.

(To be fair, that had actually happened, and it was probably one of the worst moments of either of their lives. Made only worse by the fact that Kara hadn’t been, well. Technically she wasn’t exactly out at the time. And so when Alex had run a hand through her hair in frustration and asked what had even _taken_ so long, Kara had spluttered out a hastily-prepared list of excuses ranging from going to bring Lena a second lunch to doing a security check of her apartment to actually getting lost on the way to the DEO. Things were only going downhill before Maggie had leaned her chin against Alex’s shoulder and said, “For christsake, Danvers, let the girl get laid.” 

Alex had deliberately shrugged her off with a scoff and an “Oh come on, Sawyer” until she noticed Kara’s awkwardly gaping mouth, her furiously flushed cheeks. And then things had gotten awkward.)

So, yes, Kara intended to finish up this conversation with her girlfriend in a completely professional way before flying back to work without any funny business. Lena, on the other hand, dropped Kara’s cape and instead brought her hand up to Kara’s chest, tracing a finger over her family’s crest.

“You saved my life, Supergirl,” Lena said, her voice breathy. She offered a coy smile, so out-of-place with the way she rested her hand against Kara’s chest, her fingers rubbing small circles into the bulletproof fabric in a way that sent small jolts of electricity zinging throughout Kara’s torso, fingertips moving slightly with each rotation, creeping slowly closer and closer to the—the swell of Kara’s breasts. “I don’t know what I would have done without you.”

And for a moment Kara was tempted to point out that, well, clearly Lena _had_ known exactly what she was doing back then. But then she took in the sight of Lena’s smirk, her flushed cheeks and her predatory gaze, and Kara thought, ‘ _Oh_.’

“Oh,” she said, helpfully.

“Exactly,” Lena responded, and pushed gently against Kara’s chest. Kara let her, moving backwards with the light force until she could feel the chilly glass of Lena’s balcony window pressed against her back.

Kara gulped.

“I owe you my life,” Lena said, her voice low and deliberate. “How can I ever repay you, Supergirl?”

‘ _Don’t do it_ ,’ Kara warned herself, but it was too late because she was already just. Talking. Rambling, even with Lena’s finger tracing narrowing circles around her nipple. “You don’t owe me anything, Lena. I want to save you. I—I mean, I don’t _want_ to need to save you. I want you to be safe, obviously. But you deserve to be saved. Everybody does, but especially you, and I care about you, and—”

“ _Kara_.” And truthfully Kara was glad to be interrupted, even if Lena sounded the slightest bit exasperated with her. She was exasperated with _herself_ , and she squeezed her eyes shut, embarrassed. Obviously Lena had just been playing a game with her. She knew that, and still she’d went and messed things up with her overeager sincerity. 

“Kara,” Lena said again. Kara opened her eyes, and oh, _oh_ , maybe she hadn’t ruined anything yet. Because Lena was still in front of her, their faces just inches apart, but now she was biting her lip, holding back a smile, her eyes filled with nerves and uncertainty but also just maybe an optimistic sparkle. So, so much like the way she’d looked one night shortly after their first date, when she’d hesitantly told Kara that lately she’d been thinking about a lot of things and then asked what Supergirl would think about L-Corp reworking the alien detection prototype as a medical device to be used in ambulances and ERs. A look like in that moment Kara’s approval meant the whole world to her, like Kara _was_ her whole world. 

Kara leaned forward and closed the distance between them, finally kissing Lena for the first time since she’d received her somewhat-facetious request for help earlier in the afternoon. The pent-up frustration she’d kept since then faded away with the soft touch of Lena’s lips against her own, warm and sticky with lipstick and real, solid against Kara in a way she hadn’t realized she needed. Kara licked against Lena’s lips—asking permission—but instead of allowing the kiss to deepen, Lena pulled back just slightly and met Kara’s eyes.

“I know Supergirl doesn’t collect on debts,” she said, her breath warm against Kara’s lips. “Just indulge me?”

“Okay.” Kara smiled and stood up straighter, mimicking Supergirl’s posture, taking full advantage of the small height boost her boots gave her.

It seemed to work, because Lena smirked with a quick, dangerous flash of her teeth. “Supergirl.” And her voice was like silk, soft and low and already enough to make Kara’s knees weak, make her lean back into the floor-to-ceiling window for support. “You simply must let me thank you properly.” 

“I—gosh, if you’re sure?” Kara tried to cover up her stuttering with a chivalrous smile, the kind that said, ‘I am totally acting like a goofball because I’m trying to be respectful of your boundaries and not at all because I am nervous.’ 

(Because this was definitely new, being called Supergirl in this context. And Kara _was_ nervous about it, since the pressure of being a superhero already weighed heavy on her daily life. She didn’t want the people closest to her to see her as Supergirl first and foremost, and she certainly didn’t want them to feel as if they owed her anything. It made her feel strangely inferior, to be herself instead of the icon with a carefully crafted, distantly polite character deliberately made to conceal any actual personality or flaws from the public. 

But Kara also remembered a lazy Sunday morning not so long ago, when she’d heard Lena slip out of the apartment while she was busy luxuriating in the fancy steam shower spa she still had a hard time believing she had access to. She’d only just brought herself to step out and wrap herself in a towel from the towel warmer—the towel warmer!—when Lena had come back with two cups of coffee and what seemed to be an entire crate full of breakfast pastries from Kara’s favorite place. 

Kara had greeted her with a kiss and a somewhat-guilty smile. “I could have done that, Lena. It just takes a few seconds for me to fly over there.”

“You’re not my personal assistant,” Lena had responded. “Which from what I’ve heard is my own loss, by the way. But just because you have powers doesn’t mean you have to always use them for me. It’s nice to see you relaxed.” A raised eyebrow. “Especially in my towels.” 

So, yeah, Kara _trusted_ Lena. She always would.)

“Oh, I’m very sure,” Lena said, so close to Kara’s lips, so tempting, and Kara leaned forward to bring their lips together again, only to meet empty air as Lena stepped back from her with a dark chuckle. But before Kara could do anything, before she could even reach out to pull Lena back to her for what was supposed to be her victory kiss, Lena ran her hands up along her blouse slowly, following the curve of her breasts. She had a crooked smirk and a glint in her eye that did all sorts of things to Kara’s insides—but then Kara wasn’t looking at her face anymore. Because, oh, Lena was unbuttoning the top of her blouse, so carefully, delicately undoing each button with hypnotizing dexterity and allowing her blouse to part further, further, further, until Kara could see the curve of her breasts, the jet-black material of her bra.

“Oh,” Kara said as the fourth button came undone and the shirt parted even more. “Oh, wow.”

“I thought this might be a nice way to start.” Lena’s voice was downright teasing as she stepped towards Kara again, curled her hands around Kara’s wrists where they were hanging dumbly at her sides and brought them up to the opening of her shirt, touched Kara’s fingertips so lightly against the soft skin of her breasts just above her bra. “I know Supergirl and her alter-ego have a bit of a… fixation.”

“Do not,” Kara responded breathily, her hands already moving down to cup Lena’s breasts more firmly.

Luckily, Lena didn’t grace that display with a response, instead leaning in for a kiss, incidentally trapping Kara’s hands against her chest like there was anywhere else she’d rather they be.

(The black, lacy bra Lena wore was one of Kara’s favorites. Though, admittedly, Kara had a _lot_ of favorites. Everything from the intricate lingerie in shades of deep red that contrasted so beautifully against Lena’s pale chest to the faded, worn-in bras she’d wear during their Movie Date nights and that made her look so cute and soft and comfy, and. Okay. Maybe Kara did have a little bit of a fixation.)

Kara slipped her hand beneath Lena’s bra, teasing at her nipples with her thumbs, and Lena twitched against her, gasped into their kiss. She bit down on Kara’s lower lip and pulled back from the kiss with a sigh. “Careful with the shirt, Supergirl. I happen to like this one.” She winked, mischievous, up at Kara and leaned back in.

And Kara couldn’t laugh—not with the way Lena’s tongue flitted lightly against her lips, her teeth, her own tongue—but she could smile brightly into the kiss. Because she remembered that shirt. Her ‘I’m sorry I tore your pretty shirt while we were making out in the back seat of your car after our first date you’re just so great and I was having a wonderful night and you’re very distracting and I really hope we could do this again sometime if you’d like that maybe’ gift to Lena from some months back. So Kara smiled, licked into Lena’s mouth, and teased her nipples into hard points—with her wrists pressed close together and bent somewhat awkwardly to avoid pulling on the still-clasped buttons beneath them. 

Lena moved from Kara’s mouth, instead pressing long, hot kisses along her jaw. She sucked hard at a spot beneath Kara’s ear, and for a moment Kara was certain her knees would give out, that she’d slide down the wall into a messy pile of red and blue. “You know,” Lena said, pausing between her words to press her teeth into the muscular line of her neck. “I may not be able to leave marks on your neck, but when I wear this shade of lipstick, it’s like…” Another pause, another kiss pressed lower on Kara’s neck, just above her collarbone. “God, it looks so good.”

Kara moaned, her head tilted back against the glass to give Lena better access. She pawed sloppily at Lena’s breasts and bucked her hips forward into Lena, very nearly knocking her back. 

“Oh, Supergirl,” Lena cooed, her voice laced with faux-concern, “you’re all wound up. I’d think someone like you would be used to pretty girls wanting to take you to bed.”

“ _Lena_ ,” Kara gasped helplessly, as if her powers and confidence had just traitorously abandoned her the moment they were no longer in danger. “Lena, _please_ …” 

Lena licked a line up Kara’s neck, kissed and nibbled her way back down. “Of course, Supergirl. This _is_ for you, after all.” And Lena moved away, and easily pulled Kara’s nearly-boneless hands from her shirt, and dropped unceremoniously to her knees—looking up at Kara through her lashes with a positively evil smirk on her face—and, and, and Kara’s brain just seemed to sort of malfunction.

Thoughts like ‘ _this is happening_ ’ mixed with ‘ _she’s beautiful_ ’ and ‘ _I hope that didn’t hurt her knees_ ’ and ‘ _Rao, her eyes_ ’ and ‘ _this is really, really happening right now!!_ ’. And Kara tried to say something, preferably something like what Supergirl would say in this situation if she were not also a panicked mess right now, but found herself just squeaking like Lena had stolen her breath away the moment she knelt in front of her. With the jumbled state of her thoughts, Kara decided that was probably for the best. 

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while, now,” Lena said, holding eye-contact with Kara as she slid her hands up her thigh and beneath her skirt, letting her nails drag against the thin fabric of her tights. “Every time you rush in to save the day, I imagine what it would be like to press you up against the nearest wall and show you just how grateful I am.” She curled her fingers into the waistband of Kara’s tights and underwear, began pulling them down at a maddeningly slow pace. “Give you a ‘thank you’ you deserve.”

Kara gasped, both at Lena’s words and at the feeling of cool air on her bare thighs. 

Lena pulled the tights down just above her knees and abandoned them, scooting closer and nuzzling into Kara’s legs—nosing them apart easily. She flipped up Kara’s skirt. “Hold this,” she commanded. 

“Oh,” Kara grabbed her skirt, pressed the thick pleats against her stomach with slightly trembling hands. “Of course.”

Lena smiled, winked, and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to the patch of curly blonde hair before her. She teased a hand along the inside of Kara’s thigh, moving slowly up and up until she could run two fingers too-light along the length of Kara’s slit, gathering slick at her fingertips, parting the lips of Kara’s labia. Lena let out a single, breathless laugh, clearly satisfied, and pressed a kiss to a spot just above Kara’s clit.

“Lena…” Kara whined, flustered and wet and just so _ready_ for Lena’s lips and tongue. 

Lena hummed against her, and, oh, Kara could feel the vibrations everywhere—running through her blood like the most powerful rush of adrenaline, a warm ripple throughout her body leaving a longing ache in the pit of her stomach and muddying her every thought with the pleading repetition of ‘ _Rao please just a bit lower please_ ’. Lena traced her tongue in circles against Kara’s sex, expertly navigating just-so-slightly around the spot where Kara wanted her the most with such precision that Kara just _knew_ it had to be intentional. She bucked her hips weakly, desperately, fisting the skirt in her hands. 

Because she was losing her mind. Lena’s attention was light and teasing: delicate kisses pressed to the hood of Kara’s clit or gentle kitten licks to her folds or just the briefest, faintest brush of her tongue against Kara’s clit, lingering for less than a second before fading away, leaving Kara near-buzzing with desperation, trying to wriggle her hips into a better position and at one point letting her head fall back against the glass behind her with a worrisome thud. 

“Please, Lena!” she finally groaned, her thighs shaking on either side of Lena’s head. “Please, I need—”

Lena grabbed one of Kara’s wrists, her grip surprisingly tight, and yanked it to her own head, helped tangle Kara’s fingers in the dark hair that had long-since slipped from its professional ponytail. She leaned back on her knees, ignoring Kara’s whine of protest, and placed her hands politely on her lap.

“If you need something, _Supergirl_ ,” she said, one eyebrow raised in challenge, “then _take_ it.” She smiled slow, a slight curve of her lips turning to a crooked smirk, her lipstick smudged and a hint of Kara’s arousal shining on her lips, and. 

(Everything sort of clicked into place in Kara’s head.)

And Kara tightened her grip on Lena’s hair just enough to _pull_ her back to her cunt. Lena moaned as she was moved, confirming Kara’s suspicions when she immediately drew her clit into her mouth, flicking her tongue against it and whimpering helpless and high in her throat when Kara rocked her hips into her, when Kara held her head still and ground herself against her tongue. 

“Lena.” Kara lowered her voice when she spoke, deep and gravely in a way that she imagined Lena liked based on the way she gasped around Kara’s clit when she spoke. “I want your fingers. Right now.” 

Lena nodded sloppily against her, mussing up her hair even more in Kara’s grip. She easily slipped two fingers inside Kara, thrusting roughly while she drew Kara’s clit between her lips and sucked—

“ _Yes_!” Kara’s head fell back again, her hand curling into a fist in Lena’s hair, pulling carelessly. She’d worry that she was being too rough, but with the way Lena’s eyes shone, with the way she moaned, with the way she subtly pulled against Kara’s grip anytime she’d kept her hand still for a long enough time… Kara filed away the information for later, for when she could think of anything beyond the feeling of Lena’s fingers scissoring inside her and the breathless gasps of air against her clit followed up by the flat of Lena’s tongue pressing against her and trying to follow the unsteady rhythm of her hips, bringing her closer and closer, so ready to come apart at any second. Lena curled her fingers forward and pressed and, _oh_.

“Lena, Rao, I’m so close—” 

Lena pulled against the hand in her hair, and without a thought Kara loosened her grip, worried that something had gone wrong. But, no, nothing was wrong, because Lena was lowering her head, replacing her fingers with her tongue, holding herself maddeningly still as she looked up at Kara with wide eyes and flushed-red cheeks and a racing heartbeat that seemed to drown out the noises of the city below them.

Kara needed her to _move_. Needed the feeling of her tongue thrusting inside of her. Lena brought her thumb to Kara’s clit, brushed against it just once, so light Kara could barely tell if it was real or if she’d begun imagining Lena’s touch in her growing need.

Kara cupped her hand around the back of Lena’s head and tugged her forward, rolling her hips against Lena’s tongue. 

“Rao,” Kara growled, her voice low and throaty as she ground her sex against Lena’s face, fucked herself on Lena’s mouth, pressed her hips forward as rough as she dared. (Rougher than usual. Rougher than she normally would, But Kara’s thoughts were foggy, clouded over by the wild sparkle in Lena’s eyes, by the cocky, self-assured way she had smirked, by ‘ _so_ take _it_ ’ repeating over and over in her head.) “Lena!”

And Lena brought a slick finger up to meet her thumb on Kara’s clit, pinching it between her fingers and massaging it in time with the greedy rhythm of Kara’s hips thrusting against her and, and— 

And all at once Kara was shaking, trembling with the effort not to clamp her thighs around Lena’s head, not to pull her too hard or push her too far even as Kara was coming apart, gasping and breathless with the force of her orgasm, bearing down on Lena’s stiffened tongue, hips jerking in short uneven thrusts as she came around her. 

In an instant, Kara’s strength seemed to fail her, and she slumped back against the window with a final, satisfied huff. And when Lena lifted her head slightly, smiling conspiratorially up at Kara with mussed hair and her lips, her chin, her cheeks messy with Kara’s come—Rao, it was everything Kara could do not to let her legs give out under her weight, not to slip stupidly down the wall.

Kara opened her mouth, but found herself with no idea what to say. 

It seemed like that was just what Lena wanted, though, because her smirk only grew as she wiped a streak of arousal from Kara’s thigh with her thumb, pulled Kara’s tights back into place, brushed the creases out of her skirt with one hand while she sucked the taste of Kara from her fingers. 

Lena helped untangle Kara’s limp hand from her hair and casually brushed it against her cheek, smearing wetness against Kara’s palm. “I hope,” she said, letting Kara’s wrist slip from her hand as she stood, “that I was able to convey my appreciation, Supergirl.” Lena turned and walked to the balcony door, resting her hand against the lock briefly. “You’d better rush to the DEO now. Otherwise Agent Danvers might give you hell for being late.”

It was an obvious dismissal. Kara could tell. She’d learned Lena’s unspoken dismissals the same way she was slowly learning all the rest of Lena’s unspoken communications. The subtle differences of her expressions in front of others, more pronounced when it was just the two of them, and the distinct patterns of her heartbeat and breathing.

Like now, how Lena’s racing heart betrayed the calmly satisfied expression on her face. How when Lena turned away fully to open the door, she let out a deep, shaky sigh Kara was quite certain she wasn’t meant to hear. How she caught her lip between her teeth briefly as she turned to look at Kara once more, how her free hand traced along the lower hem of her skirt, playing with the fabric, curling her fingers just so slightly beneath it. 

And Kara found herself following behind, as if caught up in a spell. She easily caught the door in her hand before it fully closed, moving her hand slightly with its force to keep it from denting. 

Without a word, Kara stepped inside. Closed the door behind herself. 

“Kara?” Lena asked, her voice suddenly small and hesitant like she was actually confused, like she’d actually believed Kara would just let this whole moment go and fly off to the DEO, like she was actually surprised to see Kara step into her living room, eyebrow raised and head shaking in response to Lena’s unfinished question. “…Supergirl?”

Kara took a step forward, eyes steeled and fixed on the growing flush staining Lena’s cheeks. Lena took a step back.

(Lena’s heart skipped a beat, and Kara let herself be carried away by the sound, let herself be consumed by a distantly familiar sensation. Because Lena could be captured a thousand times over and not show a fraction of the emotion she showed to Kara in moments like this. Kara could throw her off her game, and that thought filled her with a thick, intoxicating rush of confidence.)

Kara huffed out a short laugh. “Did you think I was just going to fly away?” Another step forward. 

Lena stepped back, bumped abruptly into the side of her couch with a short gasp. “As opposed to…?” she led, her outwardly calm voice betrayed by her rapid heartbeat as she continued to play along with this game she had started.

It took less than a second for Kara to close the distance between them, to flip Lena around and bend her over the arm of the couch, to hold Lena’s wrists down with one arm and press herself against her back. Lena squirmed beneath her for a short moment, as if testing Kara’s hold on her, but said nothing other than a soft “oh.” 

“Lena,” Kara said, her lips brushing against the shell of Lena’s ear as she spoke steadily. “I want to touch you. I want to make you come for me.” 

Lena gasped, her hips rocking reflexively up against Kara. In one quick movement, Kara pushed Lena’s pencil skirt up her thighs, bunching it messily around her hips. Lena was—Lena was _wet_ , her panties visibly clinging to her sex and clear slick smeared across her upper thighs, her hips rocking lightly after Kara’s brief touch to her legs to pull at her clothes. Kara tugged at Lena’s panties, so caught up, so entranced by the strings of arousal left behind that she barely registered the sound of tearing thread, of the ripped, soaked fabric falling to the floor between them.

“ _Supergirl_ ,” Lena moaned, dropped her forehead to the couch cushions, tilted her hips up—displaying herself to Kara, her clit stiff, her folds wet and red and puffy, her arousal dripping down her inner thighs. “ _Please_ touch me…”

Rao, how could Kara not? She pressed into Lena with two fingers, matching Lena’s groan with one of her own as she finally slipped inside. Lena was hot and wet and open beneath her, and Kara easily added a third finger, pressed her hips against the back of her hand as she thrust into Lena so she could feel. Could feel the way Lena twitched and spasmed helplessly around her, the way she rolled her hips weakly against Kara’s as Kara fucked her. 

With her free hand, Kara grabbed at Lena's hip, pulled Lena harder against her fingers, and leaned forward again, resting her chest against Lena’s back. “Tell me, Lena,” she said, scissoring her fingers inside of Lena and raising her voice to speak over Lena’s breathless gasps. “Were you going to wait ‘til I was gone and then touch yourself thinking about Supergirl getting rough with you?” She thrust her hips, pressing her fingers into Lena in time with her words to prove her point. “Of me holding you down and taking what I want?” Her voice was low, barely above a growl, and Lena clenched tight around her at the sound of it.

“ _Yes_ ,” she moaned, cheek pressed sloppily against the couch. “Oh God, yes!”

Kara kissed at a sensitive spot where Lena’s neck met her shoulders and bit down, sucked a mark into the pale skin. “I would have heard you,” she said finally, breath hot against the damp skin. “Or was that part of your plan, too?”

Lena’s response was muffled, and Kara looked up to find her biting hard against her own fingers, trying uselessly to contain her whimpered response to the way Kara curled her fingers inside of her. But she could still hear, she could _always_ hear, even during moments like this, when Lena’s soft noises caught in the back of her throat, stuck to the back of her lips, high and needy in a way that seemed so unlike Lena’s usual demeanor. 

Kara shifted her grip on Lena’s hips, adjusted the angle of her fingers just slightly until Lena’s hand dropped from her mouth with a cry and a desperate “oh _fuck_.” 

“Touch yourself for me,” Kara commanded, barely finishing her order before she felt Lena’s hand knock hurriedly into her own with her impatience, before Lena began to trace fast circles around her clit, before Lena shuddered and rolled her hips harder against the next thrust of Kara’s fingers. “Good girl,” Kara said into the crook of Lena’s neck, and she heard Lena gasp out, felt Lena clench desperately around her, felt a line of hot slick slide down her palm. 

“Supergirl—” and Lena’s voice was breathy and high and unsteady around her heaving breaths, her hand slipping against her clit and bumping into Kara’s once again, “Kara, I’m—ah!—I’m so close, ‘m gonna—” 

Kara pressed her smile into Lena’s neck. “So come for me,” she said. “But don’t think I’m gonna stop when you do.” 

And Lena cried out, tacking a creative string of expletives to her exhale as she jerked beneath Kara’s weight, her hips trembling in place and her finger still against her clit as she came, gasping, sweaty hair clinging to the couch. Frozen in place until, all at once, she inhaled a short shaky breath, hips rolling luxuriously into Kara’s fingers as she groaned out, “ _Kara_ …” weak and satisfied against the couch.

Lena’s hips grew heavier in Kara’s hand as she gave up the pretense of supporting her own weight, but Kara held her firmly in place. “Again,” she demanded, her voice low and rough with renewed arousal. She rocked into her wrist, pressing the back of her hand against herself through the thick fabric of her skirt and pumping her fingers deeper into Lena, who whimpered beneath her. 

Kara jogged her hips, rutting against Lena slow and hard. Lena’s hand was shaking against her clit, unable to move through the overstimulation, and Kara carefully loosened her grip on Lena’s hips to bat her hand away and take over herself, circling Lena’s clit slow but firm. 

Lena’s hand dropped to the couch to brace herself. “Kara, _please_ ,” she moaned brokenly, voice trembling. 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Kara curled her fingers inside Lena on her next thrust—then again, then a third time as Lena cried out softly beneath her. “Gonna make you come.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Lena breathed out, bringing her hand up to her mouth to mindlessly bite and suck at her slick fingers. 

And all it took was a few thrusts of Kara’s hips, a rough finger pressed to the side of her clit, and Lena was coming again, whimpering nonsensically into her hand and pressing her hips back, bearing harder onto Kara’s fingers as she trembled around her. 

(And—and she was _beautiful_ , and Kara bit down hard on her lip, rocking her hips jerkily against her hand and gasping into Lena’s skin as a short jolt ran through her body, rippling again with each of Lena’s breathy inhales, with the way Lena’s hips twitched involuntarily into her hand.)

“Kara—” Lena said after several seconds, her voice weak and muffled by her fingers pressed against her lips. She cut herself off, interrupted by a squeak when Kara slowly scissored her fingers inside of her. “Kara, no more, I can’t…” 

“Okay, okay,” Kara cooed above her. “We won’t. Are you okay?”

Lena laughed once, tired but solid. “I’m just fine, Supergirl.”

(Kara liked to think that the way Lena said ‘Supergirl’ was different now than it had been just minutes ago. Tinged with affection and playful exasperation. Exasperation because, at least according to her friends, Kara worried too much about everybody and could sometimes on very rare occasions go a little bit overboard. Playful because the exaggerated sighs and lighthearted eyerolls hid the way Lena’s heart would flutter at the idea that Kara worried over _her_. 

At least, that’s what Kara thought it meant. And she was so eager to spend more time with her wonderful girlfriend, so that she could learn to read the carefully hidden meanings behind all of her words. Learn everything she could about Lena.)

Kara stood up straight and carefully slipped her fingers from inside Lena, gently rubbing Lena’s hip with her free hand as she groaned at the stimulation. Kara licked somewhat distractedly at her fingers, watching Lena settle herself more properly onto the couch, as if she were nestling in for a nap. On the couch, in her mussed clothing. 

Nope. Unacceptable.

“Can I carry you to bed?” Kara asked. On some days, Lena was wary of being carried without the immediate risk of danger or the necessity of flight. Kara understood, even if she wanted to basically always be holding Lena with her. “It’ll be way more comfy,” Kara added, as if to tempt her. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Lena mumbled.

“Good! I’ll just—” Kara started, bending down over Lena to scoop her up bridal-style. Easily, Lena tucked her head into the crook of Kara’s neck and sighed contentedly. “Gotcha.”

“Thanks, Kara,” Lena said, loose-limbed and soft in Kara’s arms, “By the way, I picked up some more of the highest quality junk food, in case you need something to eat before you have to go.”

And, at that moment, Kara felt a strong urge coming from deep inside her to tell Lena she loved her. That the reason she was so upset to see Lena gambling with her safety as if it didn’t matter was that in the past few months since they’d started dating Kara had absolutely fallen in love with the way Lena smiled— 

(uneven and conspiratorial when she showed up at Kara’s office towards the end of a workday and ask if she’d mind terribly being stolen away for Teppanyaki, warm and soft at the edges when she made empty threats refusing kisses for the rest of the night if Kara actually went and dipped the french fries she'd picked up earlier in Nutella, small and nervous and full of disbelief and hesitant excitement when Kara told her that of _course_ she was invited to Game Night) 

—Kara had fallen in love with the way Lena looked at her, had fallen in love with the way Lena said her name, had fallen in love with Lena Luthor. 

“Lena, I really, _really_ care about you,” she said instead. Because at heart Kara was a cheesy, old-school romantic, as her friends had teased her about on many occasions. And she wanted the moment she first told Lena she loved her to be special and grand and perfect, something deserving of a woman as amazing as Lena. And though a refilled snack cupboard certainly warranted that level of response, it wasn’t quite what Kara had in mind. And she did. Have stuff in mind, that is. 

She continued: “I—and I don’t want you to think that I don’t trust you to take care of yourself, because I do. I really do. But… but I wish you’d be more careful. Sometimes it feels like you’re, I guess, gambling? Like your life and safety aren’t worth much, when really they’re worth _everything_. At least to me. And—and to the rest of the world too! Since you’re always doing such amazing work.” Kara swallowed, her throat suddenly dry. “And, I mean, I know you’re really good at gambling. The best. But it’s still so scary to watch, and. And I just wanted you to know that. How I feel.”

And Kara couldn’t quite see Lena’s face from this angle, which she sort of regretted. But she could feel Lena curl her head further into Kara’s neck, place a quick kiss just above the neckline of her suit. “I’m glad you told me, Kara. No more secrets.”

Kara nodded eagerly, her chin bumping into the top of Lena’s head. “No secrets! Ever. I really mean it.” She reached Lena’s bed and hesitated, reluctant to put her down so quickly.

“As long as that’s true,” Lena said, her lips brushing against the skin just above Kara’s collarbone when she spoke, “we can figure the rest out together.” 

“Yeah,” Kara said, suddenly a little breathless. She gently laid Lena down on the bed. “Together.” _El mayarah_. She turned away, blinking rapidly, and started to dig through Lena’s dresser drawers for something soft for her to change into.

She picked out a pair of sweatpants that she suspected might once have belonged to her and an old, faded Star Wars t-shirt. But when she turned she found Lena already slipping under the blanket—clothes carelessly dropped to the floor—curling nude around a pillow and watching Kara move about lazily. Kara set the clothes on the nightstand with a sort of half-shrug, and stood awkwardly by the base of the bed. “I, um, really do have to leave now,” she said with a helpless smile. 

“Come back when you’re finished at the DEO?” Lena asked. “I can call in some pizzas, and we can talk more.” 

“Hmm.” Kara pretended to consider. “Only if you get a lot of pizzas.”

Lena snorted. “Of course, dork.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “ _And_ if you let me pick a movie to watch.”

“We’ll see,” Lena said with a fake groan. Which, of course, meant that Kara would absolutely get to pick the movie. As she nearly always did, because Lena was so terrible at resisting the puppy-eyes she was not above using.

“Perfect. It’s a date.” Kara smiled, leaned down for a kiss only to be stopped by Lena placing a finger against her lips. 

“Hold on, Supergirl.” Lena smiled back, sweet and teasing and sleepy and so, so lovely. “Don’t you have a bus to catch?”

Shoot. Kara would really never live that one down. 

-

Kara toasted her Pop-Tarts as she flew, and stacked them into a delicious S’mores-Strawberry-Brown Sugar Cinnamon-more Strawberry-and-Chocolate Fudge sandwich. Bolstered by the snack, she finally decided to check her phone, which she’d felt buzzing off-and-on in her boot compartment since she’d arrived at Lena’s apartment. With a sigh and a preemptive grimace, she opened her texts.

_Alex WORK!!!!!_ (Red Exclamation Mark Emoji x3, Red 'X' Emoji, Eyes Emoji, No Entry Sign Emoji):

**[3:04]:** We have secured the suspect in a temporary holding room. Tests for extranormal or meta-human substances negative. Suspect ready to be transported to the NCPD once Supergirl has prepared a statement for the police. ETA?  
**[3:11]:**?  
**[3:16]:** kara?  
**[3:18]:** oh my god no  
**[3:18]:** why is this my life  


  


_Dapper Detective_ (Magnifying Glass Emoji) :

**[3:23]:** (Smirking Emoji)  



End file.
